thelifeofamycharmytailsandcreamfandomcom-20200215-history
Meet Rouge/Transcript
A car is driving down a desert road. Camera cuts to the dashboard, where a bobblehead of a hedgehog is seen. A hand comes from offscreen and flicks the head. Rouge: Bang, headshot. "Meet Rouge" title card appears. Valve's edited version of Magnum Force for TF2 plays in the background. Camera cuts to the inside of Rouge's car Rouge: Sniping is spectacular, honey. It's a complicated job, happening outta doors. I assure you'll not go hungry... Switches to a scene shown in a first-person perspective from Rouge, who gargles water after brushing her teeth, spits out the water into the sink, wipes her mouth with a rag while looking at herself in the mirror, then looks at half of the four photographs on the right side of her mirror, which are photographs of, from top to bottom, RED Eggman, RED Bowser, RED Charmy, and RED Sonic, the former and latter of which have gotten crossed off, meaning that she killed them, but the middle ones are not crossed off, meaning that they're still alive, hoping to not be killed Rouge ...'cause at the end of the day, as long as there's two people left on the planet, someone is gonna want someone dead. Scene cuts to view the inside of Rouge's scope. Bowser is seen mowing down some BLU members with his trusty Minigun, only to have a headshot landed on him by Rouge, the bullet of which also shoots at Charmy's closed balisong that he tossed in the air. This causes the balisong to open up, and it falls and stabs Charmy in his right eye, to which he yells '"MY EYE!". He flails around, and he takes out his Revolver and shoots it wildly into the horizon. Cosmo, Marine, and Cream run over to Charmy to try to support him, only for him to fall off a ledge and onto a set of flammable barrels, which blow up upon Charmy accidentally shooting several last bullets from his Revolver, causing the barrels to blow up in a chain reaction'' '''Rouge: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Poor kid. Rouge parks and is talking on the payphone Rouge: Mom, I need this job. Ye- I don't care if it's suicide or not! You guys wouldn't give a damn about me, and I moved out! I became an assassin with a large knife, okay?! End of story! (hangs up the phone) Back to Rouge in her car Rouge: So, as you can see, my parents treat me like sh- Her sentence gets cut off from there (due to censorship, duh) as it cuts to her climbing to the top of the tall tower in a stage. She awaits for someone to land a shot towards her Rouge: (takes a peek through her scope to notify her opponent) Did lover boy see me? A bullet ricochets off the ledge under her Rouge: (takes cover as bullets she fired ricochet off of her opponent's tower) Yes, yes he did! Cuts to a time-lapse image of Rouge sitting on a box waiting to get a shot, as she goes on her computer on Basebook to update her status and as she drinks coffee poured from a pot into a mug and waits. As the sun starts to set, Rouge and finally picks a target and takes her shot Rouge backstabs Shadow through his chest with her Kukri, then pulls the knife out of his body, sliding him off the large knife with a satisfied expression on her face Rouge: Feelings? Look hun, you know who has a lot of feelings? Cut back to the car Rouge: A poor woman whose parents kicked her out of house to fend for herself. Eventually, of which, she earns a job as a riflewoman/assassin. Professionals have standards. Rouge takes her Kukri and holds it upon her chest, standing over the dead Shadow Rouge: Be polite. Rouge headshots Cosmo, who was overhealing Amy Rouge: Be efficient. Cocks her rifle Then headshots Amy Cocks her rifle again Then headshots the Pyro Slo-mo scene of Rouge reloading her rifle Rouge: Have a plan to kill everyone you meet. She fires directly at the camera. The screen blacks out Team Fortress 2 ending flourish music plays. Cut back to the pay phone. Rouge: Mom... mom, I- (groans) PUT DAD ON THE PHONE! Category:Transcripts Category:TLOACTAC Short transcripts